


bonding activity

by Kangoo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - A/B/O, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	bonding activity

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my drafts, thought i might as well post it

Riku is plasterer against his front, skin slick with sweat, every hard line of his body tensed in barely-restrained pleasure.

He's so obedient, waiting for Vanitas' permission to move, he's so good to him-

He's thinking out loud, muttering the endearments against his feverish skin. Riku lets out a choked moan and tucks his face in the groove of his neck. His breath comes out in warm, wet pants, his hips stuttering as he forcefully keeps still.

Vanitas leaves open mouthed kisses on his face, everywhere he can reach – barely coherent enough to roll his hips, urging Riku along.

The sound he makes is closer to a sob. He moves slowly, pressing inward, waiting for Vanitas to tell him to stop. 

He doesn't. He's too busy clawing at his back, each movement sending a jolt of pleasure like lighting up his spine. It takes him a moment to realise he's speaking again, a long litany of _mine, mine, mine,_ moaned into Riku's ear.

That's when it dawns on him.

"Bite me," he chokes out.

Riku makes an incoherent noise of confusion, nuzzling against his shoulder.

"I want you to be my mate," he continues. Riku freezes, even his breath going still, but Vanitas keeps going. He feels like he's going insane, like he's burning up, like he will die if Riku doesn't bite him now. "You're mine, I want you to be mine, I want the whole world to know you're mine, mine, mine-"

Riku chokes on a moan, his hold around Vanitas tightening. He lifts his head to look into his eyes, the blue darkened to almost black with desire. "You-"

"Yes, I'm sure, fuck, _do it_,"

The moan becomes a growl and Riku ducks down, mouthing at the skin of his shoulder. He's still pumping his hips but no longer gentle about it, spurred along by the bloody lines Vanitas is clawing into his back.

He comes with a muffled sound and bites down on the skin at the junction of Vanitas' neck and shoulder. The sensation – pain and pleasure and the sharp jolt of magic – sends Vanitas over the edge and his teeth dig into Riku's neck, deep enough to draw blood.

They stay locked like that for a while, panting against each other as the orgasm fades into afterglow. Vanitas is the first to let go. The blood is slick and warm against his lips, coppery on his tongue, and he licks the puncture wound clean with more gentleness than he usually expresses.

Riku does the same. The wound stings slightly, but it tingles at the touch, an aftershock of pleasure.

The bond snaps into place. It's a contented hum in the back of his mind, warm with _lovewarmsafemineminemine_—

"I love you," Riku whispers against the mark, his smile pressed against the reddened skin.

Vanitas makes a noise of agreement in the back of his throat and rolls them over, laying on top of his _mate_ and resting his head on his chest, listening to his drum like heartbeat.

They need to get cleaned up, but for now, he doesn't want to move.


End file.
